


Of Starlight and Miracles

by KatjaWilde



Series: Of Starlight and Miracles [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butterflybog - Freeform, Cinderella AU, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Human AU, Human Bog, Male Cinderella, charity ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: AU where Marianne is a Fairy God Mother and Bog King is an unwilling Cinderella. But when Marianne beats him in fencing he has no choice but to let her prepare him for his mother's annual charity ball.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cinderella Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804497) by [tevlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevlek/pseuds/tevlek). 



> I might change the title later. It doesn't really fit yet, but I'll try to make it fit as I write. Feel free to propose another title(even tough I really like this one. Maybe I'll use it for another work.)  
> Oh, and I haven't beta read it yet. But I might do it later - who knows?

”That’s it Marianne, you’re on Cinderella duty.”  
“What?” Marianne spluttered. “You can’t do that.”  
“Yes I can and I just did,” Sugar Plum answered and waved a finger at her. At once Marianne’s combatboots, jeans and purple tanktop disappeared from her body. Instead she found herself wearing glass slippers and a lavender dress. The dress was knee length with a skirt that puffed out like it’s life depended on it. Sprinkles of glitter shimmered in the light long enough for Marianne to be distracted and while she sent a disgusted look their way, Plum used the moment to add a tiara and a pair of silver earrings to complete the fairy’s new outfit.  
“There, go get your assignments for today from Dawn,” she cooed and walked away before Marianne had the chance to utter another word.  
Marianne sighed and stomped towards her sister’s office. She weaved her way inbetween fairies and elves alike, careful not to draw attention to herself. Which might have been easier were she not covered in sparkles and layers of dress.  
She had long ago stopped paying too much attention to her beautiful sorroundings. After 500 years as a fairy she really had seen this place more than often enough. The big factory like building housed not only the fairies of the world but Santa’s workshop as well. It was a sort of magical center where all the children’s childhood fantasies turned out to be reality. Marianne sighed when she passed the exit towards the tooth fairy central. She had been a tooth fairy since the incident with Roland a couple of years ago. She had really liked it. It was one of the reasons she didn’t want to be back to Cinderella duty. Another reason was that it reminded her of Roland. Her face became hard at the thought and she sped up her pace.  
“Sorry, miss.” And elf almost knocked into with a batch of newly made toys for the children around the world. She stumbled a few steps, unused to the high heels that now adorned her feet.  
“It’s okay,” she managed to say. Since the Roland incident she had had a tendency to be a little rude where it was not needed, which was one of the reasons she was now stuck with Cinderella duty. Maybe if she played nice Sugar Plum would make her a tooth fairy again so she could get out of this stupid dress.  
“Marianne, is that you?” the elf asked, gaping.  
“Sunny,” Marianne smiled at him. One of the few persons she actually enjoyed talking to. “Yes, Plum put me back on Cinderella duty. I’m on my way to Dawn, to get my assignments.”  
“You look.. eh..” Sunny tried, then wisely decided to slightly change the subject. “I didn’t think god mother fairies were required to dress, you know…” He trailed of, unsure of how to finish that sentence without offending the fairy in front of him.  
“We aren’t, but Plum apparently think this was a better choice than my own clothes. Besides, you know we can’t go on Cinderella duty in combat boots. It doesn’t matter when you’re a tooth fairy because the kids are not supposed to see you, but as Fairy Godmother…” She shrugged.  
“I see,” he said, then winked at her. “Dawn is going to go ballistic.”  
Fond smiles played over both their faces at the thought of the young fairy.  
“She is, isn’t she? Not much of a chance of her changing my dress is there?” It was a well known fact that Sugar Plum’s magic was almost impossible to undo. The only persons able to do so were the fairy leaders and Santa Claus. As leader of the Fairy Godmothers Dawn could do it, but probably wouldn’t; claiming that she was too busy when in reality she just wanted Marianne to “lighten up her warderobe” as she had once put it.  
“Well, I better get going,” Sunny said, gesturing to the unwrapped toys in his arms. “But good luck and tell Dawn I said hi.”  
“I will,” Marianne smiled at Sunny and waved as they stalked in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dawn?” Marianne knocked softly before opening the door. The light dancing through the windows blinded her for a second. Outside the snow lay white and shining and the sun reflected from the snow through the windows and landed on the many different kind of shoes in the office. The light danced between slippers made of glass, crystal, diamonds and all other sorts of various materials. Dawn was buried in a box in a corner of the room, hauling out even more shoes.  
“Yes Marianne?” she asked, before waving a hand in her general direction. “Could you pass me those ribbons behind the door?”  
“Uh, sure,” she said, confused as to way her little sister needed bright red ribbons. Usually she kept with pastel colors, like the soft blue that adorned the walls of the office or the cute pink of her knee length 50’es styles dress.  
Marianne decided to stretch her wings a bit and flew over where Dawn’s head was buried. Not looking up from what she was doing, she accepted the ribbons.  
“Do you think I should tie the ribbon around the shoes like this,” she tied a ribbon around the heel of a glass slipper, “and make a chandelier or should I just weave them into a couple of more shelves?”  
Finally, Dawn looked up from her work and her blue eyes widened at the sight of Marianne in all her princess glory.  
“Gosh, you look beautiful,” she squealed, leaping up so the fluttering of her wings almost knocked over a shoe on the nearby shelf.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Marianne fiddled with a newly found bow on her dress. Did this thing have everything she hated or what?  
Dawn just kept standing there, looking at her, waiting for her to speak. Finally Marianne sighed and said:  
“Plum put me back on Cinderella duty. So I’m her for today’s assignments.”  
“Marianne.” Dawn shook her head, a fond smile on her lips. “What did you do?”  
“I… “Marianne hesitated, then blurted out. “I hit one of the other fairies. In the face. With a toy truck.”  
Dawn’s eyes widened. “Who?”  
“Brutus.”  
“Why?”  
“He bet I wouldn’t do it.”  
Dawn sighed fondly and looked her sister up and down. “Well, he does love to mess around like that. I would say you were both to blame. Both of you should have known better.” Dawn’s face has taken on her professional boss-vibe that Marianne still after a couple of hundreds years found strange in her mild sister’s face.  
“Sunny told me to say hi,” Marianne hurried to say before the lecture could go on.  
“That reminds me…” Dawn fluttered over to her desk and pulled out an envelope with Marianne’s name on it and a small gift.  
“Here. You only have one assignment today. Name’s Bog King and these are the details.” She handed Marianne the envelope.  
“Bog? What kind of a name for a girl is that?”  
Dawn didn’t reply but flew to the door.  
“Wait,” something dawned on Marianne, “you knew?”  
“Well, let’s just say that both Plum and I knew this was an assignment for you. You would be the fourth fairy to approach Bog King. Now let’s get you a wand.”  
“I already have a wand,” Marianne pointed out, realization dawning slowly on her. “You two planned this?”  
Dawn just sent a cheeky smile her way and left through the door, Marianne trailing after her, muttering some not very nice things under her breath.  
“You need one that does not look like a sword.”  
“Sorry Dawn, no way I’m parting with my wand. I’ve had severals since we became fairies and my magic’s never been better. Besides with this difficult a girl I need all the magic I got.”  
“You have a point. And you are in for a surprise.” Dawn waved at her as they separated. Dawn was off the find Sunny and Marianne went to the portals, getting ready to be transported to Bog King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short. Sorry. I might combine them later to make longer chapters but for now this is how I keep track of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Marianne stepped out from the glittering portal and into a living room. The room was understandably dark since it was the early hours of the morning. The floor was a dark polished wood, matching the bookcases lining the walls. It was nicer than the living rooms she had usually ended up in as Fairy Godmother. Often the girls who needed help didn’t have a lot of money. This family seemed to be off well enough.  
A low singing brought Marianne back from her musings and she followed the sound to a room down the hallway.  
She came to a door and stopped before it. She really shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself. That singing voice was amazing. Careful as to not make a sound Marianne opened the door and peeked inside.  
The room was dark except from a lamp in the corner of the room. It was a typical teenage room with posters of heavy metal and rock bands lining the walls. On the bed in the middle of the room sat a boy. Well, maybe not a boy. A young man was more like it, maybe 22 years of age. He was wearing a red and green striped PJ’s and sat plucking at the guitar, singing softly. His eyes were closed and he didn’t notice her standing there. His face was all sharp angles but in the soft light they looked soft. His hair was dark and it looked like he ran his hands through it on and hourly basis. He was thin, and by the way his knees were scrunched up tall as well.  
He stopped singing and Marianne was so busy looking at him that she without thought started clapping.  
The guy suddenly stood up and swiveled around to face her, his eyes and amazing blue. When he saw her, he groaned. His shoulders slumped and he put the guitar down.  
“Oh no, not another fairy.”  
Marianne didn’t quite know what to say to that. She cleared her throat.  
“I’m looking for Bog King?” she asked.  
“Well, you found him,” the guy answered and flopped down on the bed, arm covering his eyes.  
“What?”  
“Bog King, that’s me.”  
“But…” she started. “You’re not a girl.”  
He glanced at her, lips in a snarl. His teeth were crooked.  
“Nice spotted Sherlock. No, I’m not.”  
“Okay, I think I need to read this before we go any further.” She held up the envelope and stepped into the room.  
“Listen, fairy princess,” he said, gesturing to the silver tiara stuck in her hair. “That’s pretty rude just walking into people’s homes uninvited. Besides I don’t want your help.”  
“Well, too bad. Would you rather I used a lot of glitter as my light source?”  
“Fine,” he grumbled. “Read your thing and then leave me alone.”  
Marianne didn’t answer but just went to the lamp. She tore open the envelope and read its contents. The room was quiet for a few moments. Then a snort sounded from the petit fairy and Bog glanced at her.  
“It was you who scared Thang half to death?”  
“Aye,” he said. “So why not just give up and go home?”  
“No can’t do,” Marianne replied and folded the letter back up. She let it disappear into thin air.  
“And why not? I don’t want your Fairy Godmother Cinderella magic,” he said in a mocking tone.  
She crooked and eyebrow at him. “I never give up.”  
He didn’t say anything to that and the silence went on for several awkward moments. Finally Marianne spoke again. She was used to being surrounded by chatting all the time when she was with Dawn.  
“Listen, my assignment is apparently to get you to some ball that we’ve been trying to get you to go to these last four years. So here’s the deal. You go and there will be no more Fairy Godmothers. Understood?”  
“I’m not going.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t want to.”  
“Do you think I care whether you go or not? Or whether you want to or not? My job is to get you to go. The sooner I get Cinderella duty over with the better so I can get out of this damn dress.”  
Bog looked at her at that. “You know, you don’t sound like the other fairies,” he stated.  
Marianne puffed a breath of air out and put her hands on her hips.  
“I know that. I’m not fit for being a Fairy Godmother. I’m a Tooth Fairy. And this,” she indicated her outfit, “is just another form of punishment from Sugar Plum.”  
“Sugar Plum?” Bog asked, his expression neutral.  
“Yes, the boss of all the fairies. Who thought that I might “learn my lesson” if I was stuck as Fairy Godmother once again. I just want my boots back. And I want to get out of this glittering hell of a dress.”  
“What is going on in there?” a shrill voice came from the hallway. Marianne grabbed her wand, intending on making herself invisible or smaller or something but Bog called out:  
“It’s just another fairy, mother.”  
Marianne shot him a look. He shrugged. The door opened.  
“Hello dear, do you want tea or some snacks?” In the door stood a middleaged, short woman wearing a green bathrobe. Then she added, in a stage whisper, “Don’t you have a comb?”  
“Mother, not now.” Bog pinched his nose. The woman huffed.  
“Thank you, but no thanks. I have work to do.” She eyed Bog meaningfully. “But if you don’t mind me asking, neither of you seem freaked out. Why is that?”  
“Well, dear,” the woman said and walked into the room, her hands on her hips, gaze staring down Bog. “My son here refuses to go the yearly charity ball. Have ever since that girl dumped him at one.”  
“And now it’s my job to make sure he’ll go?”  
“And find his true love.”  
Bog rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. He had learned years ago that protesting about that bit would be to no avail. His mother was convinced that this charity ball of hers was the place where he would find his one true love. He didn’t have a chance to speak though because the fairy in front of him let out a huff and a comment:  
“Well, sorry. But love is nothing but trouble. And even if it wasn’t my Cinderella duty goes to getting him to the ball. I don’t got anything to do with finding “true love”.” She gestured wildly while speaking and almost knocked the lamp over.  
“Well, too bad I’m not going.”  
“You are too.”  
“Am not.”  
“Yes, you are.”  
During the childish bickering they had moved closer to one another and now stood only a foot apart. The woman cleared her throat.  
“I’m Griselda, Bog’s mother, but I’m sure you already figured that out. Good luck getting this one to the ball. He is a stubborn one, just like his dear father. But,” she jabbed a finger at Bog, “if you don’t go to the ball this year I’ll set you up on even more blind dates. I won’t have my only child dying sad and alone.”  
With that she turned around with a flourish and walked out the room, leaving the rooms remaining occupants to stand there, staring after her.  
“I’m still not going,” Bog declared before sitting back down on his bed, arms crossed.  
“You have to,” she said. “I need to get away from all this glitter.”  
“Too bad, Tough Girl, but I will not be going.”  
She conjured up her wand and pointed it at him. “You will be going or so help me…” she trailed off when her eyes caught sight of the fencing gear lying on a chair by the desk. “You fence?” she asked instead.  
A wave of confusion slided over Bog’s eyes and he followed his gaze. “Aye, have been for years.”  
“Any good?” A Cheshire grin was spreading over Marianne’s face.  
“I’m decent.”  
“I have a proposal then.” Bog raised his eyebrow at that. This would be good.  
“We’ll have a little match. If I win, you go to the ball. If I lose, I’ll leave you alone.”  
“Fine,” Bog said, “but if I win there’ll be no more fairies coming to see me.”  
Marianne shrugged. “I can’t promise that, I’m just a foot soldier. I don’t control the army of glittering Fairy Godmothers. But I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Then grab your weapon of choice, Tough Girl, show me what you got.”  
“I’ll be delighted to. And name’s Marianne,” she added, though she really didn’t mind the nickname.  
“Come along, we’ll take this to the backyard.”


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later still found them in the backyard, wielding their weapons, banter light. Marianne was glad that the glass slipper only had a short heel, seeing as she was fighting in a big dress as well as glass slippers. But then again, Marianne had been fighting in high heels and dresses several times, even ever since she was a human.  
“Had enough?” Marianne asked, sweat dripping from her short hair, wings tugged behind her so she wouldn’t use them by accident. They hadn’t made an agreement of that sorts but for Marianne using her wings would not be fair. Though to be honest it was actually a bit of an effort not to use them; after 500 years they were just as much a part of her as her arms or legs.  
“Not at all,” Bog replied smugly, panting with the effort of the fight. They were both tired and on the verge of giving up. It was in that moment that Griselda decided to end the fight. She stepped out into the backyard, yelling; “Son!” just as Marianne lunged for him. The distracted Bog saw her coming to late and the tip of her weapon stabbed lightly at his heart.  
“I win,” she said, though not as smugly as Bog would have thought she would. “Even though it probably was because you were distracted. Still, we have lots of work to do before the ball so a rematch is not an option, fun as it may be.”  
The last part was rushed and Bog would have blushed if his face wasn’t already red from the exercise.  
“What is it mother?” he grumbled out.  
“I made breakfast, now come along you two. You must be starving.”  
The pair glanced at each, shrugged and followed the shorter woman into the kitchen were pancakes were waiting for them.  
“Help yourselves while I’ll go shower. I need to be in good time for the charity ball. By the way son, Sheila is going to be there this year.” And with that the short woman was gone, her red frizzy hair the last thing to be seen of her.  
Bog groaned.  
“I take it Sheila is the one who dumped you?” Marianne said, taking a seat at the table.  
“Yes,” he mumbled. “There is no way I’m going now.”  
“You have to. You lost.”  
“You were just lucky,” he grumbled. “There is no way I’m going near that woman.”  
“Maybe I got lucky, or maybe I was just tiring you out.”  
“You are good, I’ll give you that. But I’m not sure you are that good.”  
“Well, when you fight for 500 years you learn a trick or two,” Marianne shrugged.  
After that the pair ate in silence for a couple of minutes. Finally Marianne broke said silence.  
“What if you had a date?”  
“What?” Bog looked at her puzzled.  
“Okay, normally it’s not a part of the Cinderella deal for a couple of reasons. One, usually the Fairy Godmothers helps girls and most of us are women. And two, we’re not supposed to get attached.” Her smile got bitter at that.  
“Why would a date help?”  
“Well, I just thought that since your ex is going to be there it might put you more at ease. Trust me, I’ve had my fair share of dealing with a pain in the ass ex in the past.”  
“So you’ll go with me as my date?”  
“Well, usually Cinderella is looking for true love, but you’ve made it pretty clear that it’s not the case for you.”  
“She would probably go ballistic. She always did say that I would never be able to find someone better.” He mumbled that last part and Marianne opted not to comment on it.  
He cleared his throat. “Okay, fairy, we’ve got a deal.”  
“Marianne,” she said and put out her hand for him to take. He shook it.  
“Now, let’s get you ready for the ball.”  
Two hours later Bog had showered and was now standing in his bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and a plain grey T-shirt.  
Marianne had conjured her wand and was standing there lightly tapping at her chin. She walked around him trying to think of what she should make him wear.  
“What’s your favorite color?” she suddenly asked.  
“I don’t know. Blue?” Bog answered.  
“Hmm, a little ordinary don’t you think?”  
“Well, this is a black tie event. You might not want to make my sparkle in glitter,” he said, gesturing at her dress.  
She let out a breath of air.  
“As you already know, not my choice. But I am stuck in this dress and these shoes until I get back to the Head Quarters. I can’t undo magic cast by Sugar Plum.”  
“Her magic actually works?” Bog raised an eyebrow, then realized the implications of what he just said.  
“Yes.” Marianne quirked and eyebrow. “How do you know Sugar Plum?”  
“She helped me at that first ball. It did not go as planned.”  
Marianne wanted to know more, but knew it wasn’t her place to ask.  
“How about we go with the blue suit and a bit more colorful shirt?”  
“What did you have in mind?” Bog asked, grateful for the change in conversation.  
“I don’t know. Red? Orange? Pink?” She wriggled her eyebrows as she listed of colors.  
“I don’t think so Tough Girl. Besides shouldn’t we match or something? My mother always goes on and on about matching pairs.”  
Marianne went back to tapping her chin thoughtfully. “You’re probably right. You know what, wait right here.”  
And with a wave of the wand the fairy was gone.

\-----

“Marianne, you want me to do what?” Dawn asked.  
“Undo Sugar Plums magic.”  
“But I’m sure she had her reasons for putting you in that dress. You look fantastic.”  
Marianne rolled her eyes. “Well, I can’t change it.”  
“And why would you need to when all you’re doing in sending Bog King merrily on his way to a ball?” Dawn’s eyebrows raised as on their own accord.  
“Ah, because I’m going with him?” Marianne tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.  
“You’re what? Mari, that’s against the rules,” Dawn scolded.  
“I know, but it was the only way to make him go. His ex is going to be there. I just thought he shouldn’t face her alone, you know.”  
Dawn’s expression softened and she waved her hand at Marianne’s dress. In its place was know her jeans and purple tank top. But on her feet still sat a pair of glass slippers and she was still wearing the jewelry from before. Marianne was about to protest but a gesture from Dawn silenced her.  
“If I undo all of the magic Plum will know. Do you want her to come question you about this?”  
Marianne nodded her head no. She already had work enough to do without an interrogation from the head fairy herself.  
“Thanks Dawn,” Marianne said, only now realizing the potential trouble her sister could be in. Getting attached to the humans was against the rules for a reason.  
“No problem, sis. Love you, have fun.” And with that Marianne left the office once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had three chapters that sort of belonged together. But posting all of it togehter seem a bit to long, compared to the lenght of the rest of the chapters. But the two first(as posted here) were pretty short, so I just posted them together. I hope you enjoy the story.


	5. Chapter 5

“I might not be a fashion expert, but I’m pretty sure that’s a fashion disaster,” Bog commented when Marianne once again stood in his bedroom.  
“Well, I had my sister undoing the magic. But if she undid all of it Sugar Plum would know.”  
“And that’s bad why exactly?”  
“Let’s just say that what we’re doing is not entirely according to the rules.”  
Bog chose not to question her any further, seeing as she might change her mind.  
“So,” Marianne said, not wanting to discuss the topic any further as well, “color choices.”  
“Color choices,” Bog repeated.  
“Yes, choose a color. Preferably one that does not clash with glass slippers or diamond jewelry.”  
“Why?”  
Marianne crooked an eyebrow at him. “Well, seeing as I’m there to make your ex jealous and keep every other girl away,” she smiled slyly, “I should probably not look too bad.”  
“I don’t know. Pink? Orange? Red?” He suggested.  
Marianne snorted. “You know what, how about this?”   
With a flick of the wand Marianne’s jeans and tank top was replaced with a purple ball room dress. The color was not to dark seeing as it would clash with the silver jewelry adoring her hair and ears. The skirt was multilayered and tiny sparks adorned the top and continued on the skirt in a flower pattern. It was sleeveless and Marianne added a silver bracelet for good measure.   
“So what do you think?” she asked.  
“I think,” Bog replied, swallowing hard, “that purple is your favorite color.”   
He had tried not to look too hard at her before but now he was struck by how beautiful the fairy really was. Her amber eyes locked onto his and he looked away quickly.  
“Well, yes, but that’s not really what I meant and you know it.” She pointed an accusatory finger at him. “Now, do you approve or what? I need to know if I should conjure up another dress before we can do your outfit.”  
“Well, I think it’s… lovely,” he finished lamely. Then he let his eyes rest on the floral pattern. “Is that primroses?”  
“Huh?” Marianne looked at the dress. “Yes, it looks like it.”  
“You don’t know for sure? Didn’t you imagine it?”  
Marianne grimaced. “It’s a little more complicated than that. I might have a picture in my head, but magic has its own life. Magic is energy and it’s a part of the caster but it’s also its own. It’s hard to explain. I’ve been a fairy for 500 years and I’m still not at all sure of how it works. Sometimes I cast a spell and it goes differently than I thought it would, but it’s always for the better.”  
“What do you you’ve been a fairy for 500 years?” Bog looked intently at her. “Aren’t fairies born fairies or born in a flower or something?”  
Marianne laughed, a sound that made Bog’s heart leap with joy.  
“No, we don’t come from flowers. Actually fairies were humans too, once upon a time.”  
“You were a human?”   
“Well, yes. 500 years ago I was a human. Then my sister fell very ill…” Marianne took a deep breath. “I wished and prayed and wished upon everything I could imagine that she would get better. I sat for hours outside wishing upon shooting stars, I travelled to nearby villages to wish upon their wishing wells and fountains, prayed for hours at the church, contacted healers, wished when I blew one dandelion after another. My dad and I tried everything. Then one night she was even worse than she had been before. I was sitting with her in her room and she was drawing her last breath when time simple … stopped.” Marianne smiled, a weak smile but a smile nonetheless. “Sugar Plum appeared and we struck a deal. She had heard my desperate wishes and she would grant my wish on one condition. That we became fairies and came working for her. I didn’t even think about what that would entail. I just said yes because it would save my sister’s life. Only later did we find out that fairies are immortal.” Marianne’s words became softer as she continued. “We had to leave my father but since we were very close to him Sugar Plum agreed to let us visit us once in a while. And we did up until his death.”   
Marianne wiped away a tear that had sneaked down her cheek at the thought of her father. It had been hundreds of years but she still missed him very much.  
Bog didn’t know what to say to this tale so he just coughed a little awkwardly. Marianne seemed to remember where she was and smiled at him.  
“Well, enough about me. So, the dress is fine?”  
“Yes, but I’m not wearing those darn flowers in glitter if that’s what you’re thinking.”   
“Don’t worry, I didn’t plan on sprinkle you in primrose shaped glitter.”  
He sighed in relief.  
“I was planning on it being dragonflies,” she continued, a mischievous glint in her amber eyes.   
“Don’t you dare Tough Girl.”   
“Fine,” she pouted like Dawn when she didn’t get her way. That drew out an amused snort from him.  
“But I don’t think blue will match your dress.”  
“You’re probably right. How about a black suit with a vest and a purple dress shirt then?”  
“You want me to wear purple?” he asked, a bit of disbelief in his voice.  
“Well, I can change the color of the dress to match whatever shirt color you prefer if that would be better?”   
Bog tried imaging the fairy in front of him wearing something else than the purple dress for the ball but it seemed wrong. He sighed softly.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll live.”  
“Perfect,” she said and pointed the wand at him. The next second he was dressed in the aforementioned attire, but his feet were still bare.  
“I don’t think I can go to a party without shoes,” he pointed out.  
“True, and you need a bowtie or necktie or something too.”  
“Now hold on. I’ll wear purple for you Tough Girl, but no way I’m wearing a bowtie. Or a necktie,” he added when she opened her mouth. She closed it again and breathed out air in a puff.  
“Fine.” After a second she continued. “Back to the shoes. This is a Cinderella kind of thing. Usually the shoes are made of some kind of special material but I guess you wouldn’t be too fond of glass slippers?” she guessed.  
“Not in the slightest.”  
“Hmm, well. I’ll just put on a little crystal primrose on the side. The inner side,” she clarified when she saw he was about to protest. She held up a hand to stop him from speaking as she continued. “The shoes does need a special detail. It’s one of the rules. And I might have broken a rule or two today and plenty of more in the past, but this one is for verifying that you indeed has been visited by a Fairy Godmother, in this case yours truly.” She pointed at herself before pointing at his feet. The shoes were black and nothing special. Bog lifted his feet up so he could see them better. And there it was, a small primrose the size of half a finger nail by the bottom of the shoes. You had to study the shoes to find it there.   
“Now what?” Bog asked, satisfied with the shoes and nodding his head.  
“Well, I need to get rid of my wings first and then we need a pumpkin.”  
“You’re kidding?”  
“Well, it would be amusing to walk into the ball wearing my wings but don’t you think it would land us in a bunch of trouble?”  
Bog had not really considered her wings until now. They were actually quite big, dark purple and black and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then he looked Marianne in the eye. Well, one of the most beautiful things he corrected himself.   
“Ah, yes. But I was talking about the pumpkin,” he said.  
“Don’t you know the story about Cinderella?” Marianne asked, waving the wand and making the wings disappear. “Besides, maybe you should look in the mirror first. You look rather handsome if I do say so myself. Besides I could use a mirror as well. I need to check my make up.”  
“Can’t you just conjure up a mirror or something?”   
“Nope,” Marianne answered, opening the door in Bog’s closet to reveal the body length mirror on there. She looked at the dark make up around her eyes, conjured up a lipstick and applied more of the plum color before stepping back and eyeing the whole outfit. Seemingly satisfied she waved him over. With heavy steps he stepped over the mirror.  
He looked at himself. The suit fit him rather well and it was not so deep a black that it make him look to pale. The purple color was a tad lighter than Marianne’s dress he now discovered. This shade of purple suited his bright blue eyes better than the darker color would have and overall he looked presentable.   
“So what’s with mirrors and magic?” he asked curiously.  
“Mirrors deflect magic.” Marianne shrugged her shoulders.  
“So if I hid behind a mirror I could have avoided the first disaster of Plum’s magic?”   
“Probably. Whatever magic she would have cast your way would have hit her instead. Why, what did she do?”  
“She put me in a goddamn armor,” he murmured.   
Marianne had to laugh at that. “She put you in an armor? Was it a masquerade or something?”   
“No.”  
“Oh,” Marianne says, realization about the embarrassment becoming clear to her.  
She put her hand on his arm, willing him to look at her. He does after a couple of seconds.   
“Getting your heart broken over something like that is a better way to go than most. At least you looked like a fighter going out.” Marianne bit her lips.  
“You got your heart broken.”  
“Yes, I did.” Marianne’s eyes darted from his eyes to the mirror and back again.  
“We were engaged. I met him when I first was a Fairy Godmother. Helped his sister going to prom. I… He was so good looking. I thought he loved him as much as I loved him. Turned out he just wanted the immortality of becoming a fairy when he married me. And take over Santa’s workshop. I knew he didn’t want me to be… me. Inside I knew it. But I couldn’t bear to see it. Not until I found him cheating on me.”  
“You’re different.”  
“So I’ve been told.”  
“That’s what I like.” Bog blushed as he realized what he just said. “I… Hey, look at the time. We better hurry, Tough Girl.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. This chapter is super short before the next, and sadly enoguh, the last chapter is quite long. And it would be a shame to cut it in half. So enjoy this short chapter, and I'll be sure to upload the next one in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!

It was a strange sight to behold. In the kitchen was to persons in formal wear rummaging through the fridge looking for something that looked like a pumpkin.   
“What about this?” Bog said as he took out an apple.  
“With those long legs of yours?” Marianne snorted.  
“Why can’t you just conjure it out of thin air like you did before?”  
“Everything bigger than a dress like this one has to be made from something else.”  
“So how about this?” Bog left the room and came back shortly after with a big ball used for gymnastics.  
“Perfect,” Marianne grinned and motioned for him to follow her outside.  
“You know, I can even make it into a car if you prefer that over the carriage?”  
“Nah, a carriage is fine. But without the roof. The moonlight is perfect right now.”  
Marianne looked up and saw that he was right. The moonlight was indeed perfect at this moment the moon just rising in the horizon.   
Bog placed the ball in the middle of the driveway and a flick from Marianne’s wand made it into a two-horse drawn carriage. Bog helped Marianne into the carriage with a crooked smile and an exaggerated bow. Marianne smiled as she climbed in, Bog right behind her.  
“I’ll drive,” Marianne declared.  
Bog crooked an eyebrow at her.  
“Hey, it may have been a while but I was actually raised driving these. My dad did not approve but still he taught be how to fight with a sword so I wouldn’t get hurt going on adventures.”  
“Sounds like a good man.”  
“He was.”   
They talked about all kinds of stuff on the drive to the charity ball. There was a slight chill in the early spring air but neither minded too much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I had an exam and had to focus on that. But at least this chapter was a long one – I hope you enjoy it :)

“Ready?” Marianne asked as the approached the doors to the ball room, her hand on the crook of Bog’s arm.  
“Sure, as long as this is the last time I have to attend this thing.”  
“We won’t be bothering you about it again, I can promise you that. But remember we have to leave before midnight.”   
“Aye, I know.”  
They entered the great hall and Marianne had to look around in admiration. She took in the beautiful lights hanging from the ceiling, their soft glow making the flowers adorned at every surface, vertical and horizontal, seem softer, more ethereal.   
“It’s really beautiful in here,” she breathed, then continued, lost in memories, “It reminds me of the first time I stepped into the Head Quarters.”  
They had started to walk further into the room. Marianne continued, remembering to keep her voice low.  
“It actually looks a lot like this. Just with less flowers and more golden colors. Though the workshop has benches made of Christmas decorations in greens and reds. You know, to keep the Christmas spirit high every day of the year.” She pulled a grimace at that, but not one out of disgust. The kind you pull after eating one too many cookies. Truth be told, she loved the workshop even though it could be a bit to cheery for her taste.  
“Well, this is my mother’s doing. She loves fairy tales balls. It reminds her of her own fairy tale ending or so she says.” Bog had a soft smile that turned into a grimace. “Speaking of…” His head pointed in the direction of an elderly woman with wild red hair. And she was coming straight on for them, a gigantic smile plastered on her face. Marianne did not have to be a mind reader to know what was going on in her mind and she and Bog both groaned at the same time in anticipation of what was to come. Then Marianne took a swift decision and led Bog out on the dance floor.  
“I’ll guess I have to be the knight in shining armor as well,” she said, smirking at him.  
Bog looked at her, then smirked back. “Good idea. Now we just have to stay on the dance floor until midnight.”   
“I hope you know how to dance then.”   
Bog just raised an eyebrow and took one of her small hands into his much larger ones. The other he placed gently on her lower back and started to lead her in a graceful waltz. They twirled around making the fabric of Marianne’s dress swirl out. Marianne had learned to dance many years ago and some things you never forgot. But she was surprised to learn that Bog was a great dancer. He moved with almost as much grace as he fought.   
“You dance pretty well,” she commented, looking into his impossibly blue eyes. Neither had to look down to not step on the other’s feet. For onlookers it looked they must had been dancing together for years. They moved in perfect sync.   
Bog twirled her out and in again before replying. “My mother always thought I would meet my one true love at a ball. She made sure I knew how to sweep her off her feet with my dancing skills. You know, I’m impressed. For someone who can fly you sure do know how to move your feet.”  
Marianne punched him lightly on the arm before letting out a small laugh.  
“I grew up in a time and place where women were supposed to know only a couple of things. Dancing with grace was one of them. Fighting and thinking were not.”   
“Royalty hey?” He teased her, but backtracked as he saw her face pale.  
“What gave me away?” she asked, trying to sound lighthearted.  
Bog opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He swung her out and back in trying to buy himself a little time. He had meant nothing with it but it seemed his comment had hurt her somehow. Deciding to go for honesty he looked into her amber eyes, unaware he drew her closer to him.  
“Well, not a lot of peasants had time to dance around 500 years ago I would guess. I might not look it, but I do know a bit of history.”  
Marianne blushed slightly, feeling a bit stupid for thinking that he would care.  
“Well yes. You might not be able to tell but I was actually born in London. Grew up all around Europe though. Going to balls, dancing with dukes, waiting for someone to marry me so I could become Queen or Duchess or something of some land. I guess Dawn falling ill meant I had a lucky escape.”  
“How so?” Bog asked interested, their dance slowing down as he gazed into her eyes.  
“I was thirteen when Dawn started to become ill. My dad had started looking for a husband for me.”  
Bog looked at her, his mouth slightly opened in shock and disgust. Marianne chuckled.  
“Another time, Bog. It was fairly normal back then actually. And as I told you before, when Dawn fell ill, I prayed and tried everything I could. If Dawn hadn’t…”she gulped, a tear in her eye,”… died then I would have withered away at some castle somewhere.”   
“So you were only thirteen when you became a fairy.”  
Marianne laughed, and Bog just looked at her confused, spinning them around in a circle on the dancefloor.  
“No, not at all. Dawn was ill for years. My dad was so worried for Dawn that he stopped looking actively. And I started taking my frustrations out even more with sword fighting and such, so soon they stopped approaching me as well. I spent seven years travelling between villages looking for a cure and training to release some of my frustrations.”  
Bog raised an eyebrow at her. Marianne laughed again. “Okay, maybe that last part was Dawn’s theory. I had been practicing sword fighting since I was a small child. As long as I studied my lady stuff my dad didn’t mind if I studied some of the more inappropriate subjects as well.”  
“Well, I’m glad you had a chance to both be a warrior and dancer.”  
“Really?” Marianne smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. Bog blushed slightly and twirled her out.  
“Really.” Now it was Marianne’s turn to blush.  
Their dance continued in silence. Now that they were not talking, they picked the pace slightly up. Bog held Marianne close to him, his eyes never leaving her gaze. They both felt their hearts beat faster, out of sync with the slow song, but in sync with each other’s. Bog expertly lead them around the other people on the dance floor, careful not to step on anybody’s dressed but their dance was still fluid in the motion, never stopping or changing direction abruptly. Somehow they had managed to dance from the middle of the dance floor out to the side, just by the balcony doors.   
Then somebody bumped into Marianne, sending her into Bog’s chest. This caused both of them to stop moving as they regained their footing as not to fall backwards. Bog rubbed the back of his neck as Marianne drew back from his chest.  
“You alright, Tough Girl?” he asked her, slight blush in his cheeks.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Totally fine. Head, shoulders, wings,” she fluttered them a little making a nearby woman’s hair move in the newly created breeze, “all good.”  
“Good,” he said, looking at her smile. They just stood there, staring at each other, unsure of what to do next, when someone tapped Marianne on the arm. She turned around to find Roland standing next to her, a beautiful blonde on his arm. They were both dressed in green. Roland’s green eyes looked her up and down before he grinned at her.  
“Well, darling, look at you.” He twirled that lock of his hair around his finger. Marianne wanted to punch him in his stupid face. Next to her Bog stiffened.  
“Roland, what are you doing here?” Marianne asked through gritted teeth.  
“Well, charity of course Buttercup. But what are you doing here?” Then he let his eyes fall upon Bog and he snorted. “Of course. A project,” he said and winked at her.  
“I have no idea what you mean,” Marianne retorted and held onto Bog’s arm. After the engagement Santa Clause and Sugar Plum had erased Roland’s memory. She was surprised he remembered her, but he shouldn’t remember her being a fairy.  
Roland leaned in close to her ear and hissed:  
“I didn’t think you were a Fairy Godmother anymore, darling.” He whispered it loud enough for Bog to hear and he shot Marianne a glance. She nodded at him, showing him everything was fine. She didn’t seem fine though, but the woman next to Roland coughed and brought everyone’s attention to her.  
“Sheila,” Bog greeted and Marianne shot him a pointed look. She recognized the name from earlier. This was the woman Bog who had dumped Bog. Marianne squeezed her arm before sending the woman a false smile.  
“Who are you?” Sheila asked, her pretty face set in disgust.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, but that’s rather rude don’t you think.” Marianne nodded at her. “But since you apparently must know, my name’s Marianne. I’m Bog’s date.” She smiled up at Bog, a genuine smile this time. He smiled back at her, some of his crooked teeth showing. The smile faded as Sheila and Roland both snorted at the same time.  
“Well, Marianne, that is certainly a step down, don’t you think? So he’s not your latest assignment I take it?”  
Marianne shot him a look, and Roland started full on laughing.  
“This is just great. Couldn’t find a real date, huh Bog, was it?”  
Marianne stepped close to Roland.  
“Listen, Roland,” she jabbed a finger in his chest. “I don’t care about what you think but I suggest you get out of my face before I start doing things I’ll regret like sending your sorry ass all the way to the South Pole.”  
“Now, hold on, darling,” Roland said, holding his hands up in surrender. “I came over here because I wanted to talk. It was just one little mistake.” He took her hand. “Buttercup, I want you back. Give us a chance more.”  
Marianne tried to yank her arm away but Roland held on to it. Marianne reel her hand back getting ready to punch him square in the face. But Bog stepped up close to Roland before she had the chance. He grabbed the shorter man by the collar and hoisted him up to his face.   
“Listen, you little twat,” he snarled. “The lady said no.” And with that he let go of Roland who dropped unceremoniously on the floor, landing on his rear. As he lay there spluttering Marianne took hold of Bog’s arm and let him lead her away.  
“I could have handled that,” she whispered through gritted teeth.  
“I know that Tough Girl but I thought it would be better not to get to much attention on the fairy tonight, wouldn’t you agree?”  
Marianne said nothing but nodded her head slightly.   
“Can we leave just yet? We saw my ex, we saw your ex and if I see any of them again tonight you might have to use your magic to a lot more than dresses and carriages.”   
“It’s not midnight yet,” she pointed out.  
“So?”   
“So, the spells lasts until midnight. Besides your mother just spotted us.” Marianne sent a polite smile to the right of Bog and he groaned as she led him to the snack table where his mother was busy talking to lady in a blue dress with blonde hair. She looked oddly familiar to the tall man.  
“Hi Bog. How’s the party you two?” Griselda asked the second they were within earshot.  
“Hi Griselda,” Marianne replied before realizing the older woman didn’t know her name. That would seem weird if anyone found out. Luckily Griselda saw her reddening cheeks and replied:  
“Oh, dear. Look at that dress, you look absolutely gorgeous. Doesn’t she Aura?”  
The lady next to Griselda nodded, a sparkle in her eye as she looked the dress up and down. “It is beautiful. Tell me, is that primroses?”  
“Yes it is, you know the flower?”   
“Let’s just say that I’ve met plenty of people who used the flower without knowing its meaning. Are you one of them…?”  
“Marianne,” she replied. “And no, I’m not. But really this dress wasn’t my doing.”  
“Oh really? I mean, “I can’t live without you” is quite a strong message for someone to put on a dress, don’t you think?” Aura crooked an eyebrow.  
Marianne found the reply odd and was about to answer when she was whirled around and suddenly found herself face to face with Roland once again.   
“Roland, stay away from me,” she hissed.  
“Or what darling? You can’t use magic in here Buttercup. Your superior would take your wings from you, make you mortal.”   
“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Aura replied, letting her true form shine through for a split second. But it was long enough for both Marianne and Bog to recognize her as Sugar Plum.   
Marianne would have felt foolish was it not for Roland being so close to her she could smell his expensive, over the top cologne.  
“That being said Marianne, you probably shouldn’t use magic with this many mortals around. Unless it’s discreetly. Like this.”  
And just like that Roland’s golden hair now wielded the same color as his suit. Marianne giggled and Bog snorted. Roland just stood there, oblivious to the change.   
Griselda, helpful as ever, handed him a hand mirror from her purse and an unmanly shriek escaped the former blond’s lips.   
“What did you do to my hair?” he demanded.  
“Oh, you mean this?” Marianne had discreetly conjured up her wand and with a flick of her hand, the green hair on top of Roland’s head now had some pretty pink stripes as well.  
The caused both Bog and Marianne to double over with laughter as Roland hurried out to the nearest bathroom to make sure his hair actually had changed color.  
But soon Marianne remembered just who was standing beside her and she turned around sheepishly.  
“I’m sorry,” she blurted out before anyone could say anything. Plum just held up a hand.  
“There’s no need to apologize. After all, Dawn and I set the two of you up. It seemed like fate.” Plum glanced at the flower pattern on Marianne’s dress before she walked away with Griselda, leaving Bog and Marianne standing next to the snacks, not quite sure of what just transpired.  
“So…” Marianne said.   
“So…”   
“We still have another hour or so before the spells wear of. What do you want to do?”   
Bog looked at her, then smiled. “May I have this dance?” he asked with an exaggerated bow.   
“It would be my pleasure.” Marianne’s smile was wide as they took to the dance floor once more.   
The dance was not nearly as elegant as before. They almost just stood in place, her hand on his arm, his hand on her back and a pair of hands clasped together.   
“I…” Bog started, then swallowed. “I’m glad you were my Fairy Godmother this year.”   
“Oh really?” Marianne raised her eyebrow at him.  
“Yes, really Tough Girl. It’s been fun.”  
“Yes it has.”  
“So are you going back to becoming a Tooth Fairy after this?”   
“I’m not sure.” Marianne shrugged. “That’s up to Plum. Why?”   
“It’s just.. if you’re not busy that is… I was wondering if..”  
“Yes?”  
“I was wondering if we could have a rematch some day? Without my mother interrupting that is.”  
“I would love too.”   
Marianne rose up on her toes, just as Bog leaned down. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

 

Next to the dance floor Sugar Plum and Griselda were looking at the couple, then grinning at each other.  
“Thank you,” Griselda said softly.  
“What for, Griselda?” Sugar Plum asked, smile on her lips.  
“For helping me getting to the ball all those years ago. If my husband could see how the fairy tale repeats itself.”  
“I wouldn’t quite say that.”  
“Are you sure? First you made sure I found my true love and now you’ve helped my son finding his.”  
“What can I say? I believe in love. For me love is the biggest miracle of them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. This was the last chapter. I really hope you guys have enjoyed the this story.  
> And be sure to let me know what you think of that dance scene. I'm not really good at romance or dancing so feedback on that scene would be greatly appreciated:)


End file.
